


Lost Stars

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 德兔和法鲨的邪教拉郎But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 写给自己的十八岁生贺。半AU，有落地窗play。可能没什么逻辑。  
> 对法鲨女友的描述可能引起不适，我的故事需要这样的人物而已。我对所有人物都没有恶意。  
> 这是AU，请不要对号入座上纲上线。  
> 阅读过程中任何不适请点右上角。  
> 非常感谢。  
> 以及开头小兔看的那部电影，是法鲨的《羞耻》。个人很喜欢那部片子，镜头灯光和演技都是一级棒的电影。

（一）  
尤里安•德拉克斯勒十八岁那年去看了一场电影。他清楚地记得那是个阴沉的雨天。大雨模糊了整座城市也模糊了他的视线。某一瞬间他站在整个世界的中央又迷失在自己的故乡。真是见鬼。他想。球队输球、分手，所有的事情在这一刻统统涌进他的脑海。他像是被电流击中，站在雨里抖得要发疯。

真是见鬼。他买了票却根本不知道自己要看的是什么电影。他需要坐下来在别人的世界里安静一下。全身湿透的他手里紧紧地捏着票根，似乎那是诺亚方舟的船票。电影已经开始放映，昏暗的影厅里他不知道踩到了谁的脚，不出意外地听见了一声含糊的咒骂。他弯着腰找到座位的时候还紧抿着嘴唇克制自己反击的欲望。深呼吸，尤里安，他告诉自己，深呼吸。

他认识银幕上的男人。似乎是之前那部《X战警》里的万磁王？尤里安喜欢那片子。虽然当时他的怀里搂着他如今再也不会拥抱的女友。想到这里他的心又闷闷地痛。这见鬼的十八岁。

电影结束在男人的目光里。他坐在地铁上仰头望着他曾想占有的陌生女人。那个眼神看得尤里安发慌。

他落荒而逃。

他需要大雨浇熄自己昂扬的欲望。那是熊熊燃烧的火焰，蚕食着他的每一分理智和希望。

绿茵场不接受他这个样子的异类吧。尤里安跌入了自己一直以来的恐慌。他足够好看，也不缺女友，却一直装作不知道自己为什么永远没有像同伴们一样对她们的渴望。而现在这个有着爱尔兰血统的德国男人，他的一切，把尤里安推到了现实面前。

这见鬼的十八岁。他走出影院时雨停了。夜色沉重而令人窒闷。没有星星。尤里安迷失在自己的故乡。

（二）  
埃菲尔铁塔身后的夜空璀璨而明亮。欢呼的人潮在他们的大巴边汹涌着，流动着。这个夜晚属于德国人。时隔二十年，他们终于再一次把德劳内杯带回了家。

尤里安手里拿着瓶啤酒。他有些醉了。大家都有些醉了。时不时有个人扯起嗓子唱几句走调的歌换来一阵应和与嘲笑。前排的卢卡斯举着手机献宝一样给巴斯蒂看着什么，两个人爆发出大笑；过道里托马斯还挥舞着奖杯，上帝啊，尤里安不知道是该担心奖杯的安危还是担心托马斯的细胳膊；格策一脸眉飞色舞对着屏幕那一头的人，坐在他旁边的许尔勒时不时插上一句，不用想，对面肯定是马尔科；贝尼坐在他旁边也是一脸朦胧的醉意，曼努一巴掌拍在他头上问他要不要再来一瓶。

尤里安把头靠向窗户。冰冷的玻璃让他有些清醒却没能止住他的胡思乱想。谁会在这种时刻想起自己是个可悲的同性恋球员这种事。突然间他改变了看向队友们的目光。他当然知道那些论坛里疯狂的迷妹们写的文章画的画，可就像全世界都知道的，就算再某些照片某些交流怎么暧昧不清，他们也全是货真价实如假包换的直男。真是可悲。于是尤里安又打开一瓶啤酒。浓重的泡沫天真地升腾翻滚又破灭，欢喜得像是要奔赴天堂。

那个时候尤里安还不知道他们今年的庆功派对会有谁来参加。

（三）  
他们说他是个优秀的演员。迈克尔•法斯宾德自己也知道这一点。所以他们把那个女人塞给他要她做他女友的时候他只是挑挑眉毛，举起手中的酒杯向她致意说这是我的荣幸。本来就是你情我愿的戏码，没必要为之赌上前程。

虽然他有时候真的有些演不下去。不过他总是咬着牙告诉自己不可以。他是演员，也是绅士。他得在影片宣传时和她拥抱，回忆那些并不存在的甜蜜时光；他得在她上台领奖前接受一个不情不愿的亲吻；他得在她父亲面对媒体自负而愚蠢的发言后微笑说没关系都是一家人我不介意。  
真是他妈的见鬼。他的生活就这样悄悄地变了样。这一部票房差得令人惊异，没关系，他拿到了提名；那一部票房同样惨败，无所谓，这年头谁还看上世纪九十年代风格剧本又奇差的超英电影。直到他的经纪人打来电话。

“迈克，你知道他们说你是票房毒药吗？”

“操他们的。”他不知道该说什么，于是最后只说了这一句就放下了电话。经纪人还在锲而不舍地打进来，他没有理睬，任由那铃声在他逼仄的公寓里回荡。等到电话那头的人终于放弃，他走过去拿起手机。十个未接来电，他的经纪人一向令人敬佩地认真负责。然后他转向两条短信。一条——噢还是来自亲爱的经纪人，简明扼要地说明了他现在的处境。事实上他已经从各路小报上自己了解了一遍。大制作们唯恐避他不及，接戏的状况似乎回到2006年以前。他按了返回键，另一条来自那个女人。我们分手吧，她这样写道，迈克，你知道我的事业还在宝贵的上升期，所以可不可以请你作为主动提出的一方，就当你帮我最后一个忙？他几乎都可以想像到她表面带着请求实际不容拒绝的语气，想到她的笑容。他最终没有回那条短信。

见鬼。他让自己陷在沙发里，手机扔在地上。打开电视，他随意地按着遥控器。直到他看见那个男孩。他在绿茵场上飞奔。好的，他在禁区内接到了球。他踢向球的动作相当潇洒。没错，球进了。教科书级别的进球，干净利落又优美。来自身着黑白队服的德国队11号尤里安•德拉克斯勒。他还记得这个男孩。彼时他们在《X战警》的片场坐着发霉，詹姆斯提议不如看场球赛。于是他们从头翻到尾发现那一周只有沙尔克04对多特蒙德的比赛还值得一看。迈克尔对足球本没有什么热情，直到他看到场上那个用力奔跑的蓝衣少年。

你知道，世事就是这样奇怪。某个人给你留下那样深刻的印象，也许并不需要什么特别的理由。也许只是因为他简直能够溢出屏幕的生命力。那就够了。法斯宾德必须承认，那是种他抵挡不了的东西。那是即使五年之后再次看到，法斯宾德依旧会为之倾倒的东西。那是他现在需要的东西。见鬼，他得活下去。

于是当十分钟之后他开始订票飞去巴黎的时候一切都显得那么顺理成章。不过碰巧和整个德国队住在一间酒店，或许就是一个小小的bonus。他这样想。至于后来那个晚上，从球场回来的他不小心跑进了德国队的庆功派对，那就是个巨大的special treat了。

（四）  
尤里安几乎是一眼就看见了那个男人。他的神色冷漠而疏离，靠在吧台上喝着啤酒。黑色的衬衫解开两颗纽扣，领口的角度衬得他的脸格外轮廓分明。那么一瞬间尤里安仿佛回到了十八岁，回到了那个昏暗的影厅里，眼前的电影名叫《羞耻》。那时他看着银幕上的男人，欲望渐渐抬头。迈克尔•法斯宾德从银幕上走下来，此时此刻就站在他的面前。

他从未像现在一样感谢过自己喝下去的酒。事实上要不是那些酒精，说不定他会像当年逃出影院一样离开。他现在只想抛去自己所有的理智。反正有醉酒作为借口。

“法斯宾德先生，没想到您也来看我们比赛。”他走上前，举起手中的酒杯向他致意。法斯宾德略扬起嘴角和他碰了个杯。“非常精彩的比赛。”他说，“你的表现尤其棒。”  
尤里安笑了。那笑脸让法斯宾德有些恍惚。然后他扬手又叫来两大杯黑啤。

（五）  
法斯宾德不知道这是怎么开始的。似乎两个人都喝了不少。上一个场景还是尤里安拉着他在音乐里扭动身体，下一个瞬间他们已经互相拉扯着冲进电梯。万幸尤里安还有理智，在电梯里推开了他。他不想去想像，如果他们在电梯里接吻被摄像头拍到，明天报纸的头条会是什么样。管它是什么样呢。法斯宾德想。这操蛋的生活又能怎么样呢。

他们沉默着走在走廊里，一前一后保持微妙的距离。法斯宾德可以感受到背后炽热的目光。太炽热了，似乎要将他烧穿，将他融化，让他变成一摊水，变成蒸汽。或许那样也很不错。彻底的逃离，永恒的自由。他推开自己的房门，没有开灯。他让眼睛适应着面前的黑暗，然后听见门被重重关上的声音。

尤里安几乎是扑向了他。他以同样的热情回应着。年轻人的吻毫无章法，似乎要将他撕成碎片再尽数吞下。尤里安的手指摸索他衬衫的纽扣，过量的酒精和过量的欲望让他的手不停颤抖。法斯宾德在黑暗里低低地笑了。面前的年轻人则更为直接——他一把撕开了他的黑衬衫。这衬衫我还挺喜欢的。这念头在他脑中转瞬即逝，因为下一秒尤里安和他一起倒在了床上。窗外的月光透过落地窗照在尤里安身上，他的肌肉并不很多，却意外充满质感。生命力。法斯宾德这样想。他身上的每一寸都散发出这样的气息。意气风发，一往无前。似乎年轻的时候人总是不会有烦恼。法斯宾德突然想念那个和朋友在酒吧里唱metallica被人赶出去的时候。那是多好的时候，就算再迷茫也不会失去希望。他微微笑了起来。此时此刻他自暴自弃地躺在陌生的床上和他如此喜欢如此羡慕的年轻人做爱，心里全是阴暗的想法。或许他在毁灭他们两个的人生。谁知道呢。他放纵自己，是因为他再也看不到前路。他身处广袤宇宙的最中央，看着身旁流转的星河迷失了方向。

尤里安的身体很热，带着酒精的美好气息，如果仔细闻还能闻到他比赛之后用的沐浴露的味道。他是那样急切，似乎天生不知道温柔为何物。尤里安的牙齿啃咬他的喉结，在他锁骨上留下斑驳的红痕，像是宣示主权的标记。他一手在他胸前揉捏，另一手包覆着他的欲望。很难说那之中有什么技巧，更多的还是直奔主题的热烈渴望。他猜想这大概是尤里安的第一次。不过没关系。因为这略带粗暴的挑逗，让他在疼痛里感受着自己的存在。他的性器也在尤里安的动作里渐渐站直了身体。尤里安的温度在动作里传递给他，法斯宾德感觉自己好像要烧起来了。

尤里安并没有让他释放。这让他感觉有些不舒服。他的前液已经打湿了阴茎的头部。尤里安手里拿着从床头柜里翻出来的润滑剂，迅速地分开了法斯宾德的双腿。那东西冰凉又粘腻，法斯宾德感觉尤里安整整挤了一管上去。然后尤里安的手指就这样直接插了进来。身体先于大脑作出反应，法斯宾德发出一声疼痛的低吼。尤里安显得有些慌乱。手足无措的他只能俯下身吻住法斯宾德。尤里安很喜欢法斯宾德的嘴唇，冷淡却蕴藏着无限的性感。此时此刻他品尝着它们，用自己的舌头勾引对方，手指在法斯宾德的甬道里屈伸旋转。等到法斯宾德似乎放松下来，他放进了自己的第二根手指。他根本等不及了，从银幕上走下来的男人，从幻想里走出来的男人，现在在他身下呻吟。他的皮肤因为自己而染上情欲的潮红。于是第三根手指拔出来的时候尤里安就这样插了进去。毫无犹豫。他的硬挺直直地没入男人的后穴。男人死死地咬住下唇，恍惚间尤里安似乎看到那里渗出的血珠。他开始了动作，缓慢又坚定，开拓着法斯宾德从未使用过的秘地。他盯着男人因疼痛而略微扭曲的脸，伸手为男人擦去额上晶亮的汗水。  
当尤里安终于找到那一点时他们都已经浑身大汗。疼痛变成异物感再变成奇特的快感，法斯宾德张大嘴喘息。他需要更多的空气，否则这恐怖的快感会让他窒息而死。尤里安的攻击猛烈而有力。他一下一下撞击着法斯宾德的敏感点，每一下似乎都用了全身的力气。法斯宾德感觉自己的骨头要被撞得散了架。他的神经似乎都要断掉的那一刻，两个人一起射了出来。

（六）  
尤里安再次醒来的时候是凌晨三点。这是个陌生的房间。还有肌肉陌生的酸痛感。他当然知道发生了什么。此时此刻他赤身裸体地躺在迈克尔•法斯宾德的床上。床单被褥早已凌乱不堪，冷冷地带着湿气。他的身边没有人。于是他抬起头看见法斯宾德站在落地窗边。他大概是爬起来喝水吧。尤里安着迷地看着他的肉体。十八岁那年所有的迷恋，在时间的冲刷里不仅没有消失，反而愈发深刻。他看着男人完美的轮廓，看着他吞咽时滚动的喉结。月光打在他身上，像是米开朗基罗的雕塑。

他当然看到了最近的那些报道。他们说他是票房毒药。而他似乎也很久没在银幕上看到他了。他也知道他的女友。法斯宾德是个优秀的演员，可是再好的演员也没法掩饰那样的痛苦与愤怒。

所以啊。所以啊。

所以或许他们都是迷失的星辰。他们想要的东西很多，他们拼了命地想要证明自己，他们努力地去奋斗，去掩盖自己的秘密和自己的脆弱，他们想要用自己的光芒去照亮生命里每一寸黑暗。

可惜全是徒劳。

尤里安从法斯宾德身后抱住了他。男人转过头吻上他的嘴唇。

这本应是个纯粹的吻。

尤里安感受着怀中男人的肌肉变化。他开始颤抖，他的双腿开始打战。尤里安把他翻过身按在落地窗上。男人有些发愣，然后试图反抗。尤里安笑了起来。他吻住男人的耳垂，用犬齿轻轻咬啮。法斯宾德的脊背绷紧了。光滑的曲线在脖颈处上扬，男人呻吟着闭上眼睛。“睁开眼啊，迈克。”尤里安在他耳边低语，他的声线那样低沉，和他人畜无害的脸形成了如此鲜明的反差，“这个夜晚非常美。睁开眼吧，我不想你错过。”这是邀请，更是诱骗。带着德国口音略显生硬的英语让法斯宾德莫名战栗。他睁开眼。他们所处的楼层很高，一眼看下去是仍在酒店外畅饮流连欢歌庆祝的球迷，不时有人抬起头大喊些什么。远方大街上的车灯星星点点，像是流动的光河。抬起头，夜空里没有星辰，只有月亮冷冷地发着光。

不。这不可以。法斯宾德突然感受到前所未有的慌乱。要是有人抬起头看到了呢？他，迈克尔•法斯宾德和德国队的希望之星德拉克斯勒两个人，在酒店的窗前，毫无顾忌地，做爱。他得让这个停下。太超过了。这不可以。他在尤里安的怀抱里再次试图挣扎。年轻人的耐心似乎已经耗尽。他扳过他的脸咬上他的嘴唇。这是个带着惩戒意味的亲吻，与其他的都不同。尤里安的手并没停，一路向下握住了他的欲望。那里已经在夜晚的冷空气和尤里安的挑逗里微微挺立，又在羞耻感中继续膨胀。他听见尤里安轻轻的坏笑声。“看看你啊迈克。”他故意拖着长音，“你的身体比你诚实多了。”年长的男人扭过头不再看他。尤里安完全可以想像他此时通红的脸和发亮的绿眼睛。就像他参加那些访谈被调侃的时候一样。不过也有些不一样的，访谈的时候他不会硬不是吗。他的身体也没有这样好看的红不是吗。

法斯宾德把手撑在玻璃上。冰凉的触感时刻提醒着他现在的处境。不过也没什么用。只能把他的羞耻感放到无限大。然后借由羞耻感，让他的触觉增强，让尤里安的每个动作，都激发出他口中的呻吟。尤里安今夜第二次把手指插进他的后穴。这一次他显然轻松了很多。因为他还有心思用温热的唇舌舔舐他的背脊，再向上吮吻他的耳垂。尤里安的另一只手不安分地在他身上游走，撩拨着他的胸口，让乳珠渐渐挺立，泛出淡淡的紫红。法斯宾德难耐地喘息。尤里安的手指加到三根，然而依旧用不疾不徐的速度在他体内肆虐，不时就碰到他的敏感点。法斯宾德会条件反射一样缩紧，同时颤抖。对不起，尤里安这样说，语气里却全是愉快，哪来一丝一毫的歉意。法斯宾德咬紧自己的嘴唇。自己不住流泻的呻吟让他感到害怕。他的分身此时正经历着可怕的折磨，硬得像是能滴水，却缺少最后一次冲刺。

尤里安这一次扩张得相当仔细。他最终抽出手指时满意地看到穴口的张翕。穴口的颜色很鲜艳，泛着润滑液的水光，像是挽留与邀请。男人此刻一定感到空虚难耐，因为他尽力隐忍却还是发出了那样的声音。尤里安听得简直要发疯。于是他再一次插了进去。他的尺寸完美地填满了年长的男人，似乎是两个生来就该搭配的零件。男人的肠壁火热而紧致，包裹着他，吸纳着他。他几乎是急不可待地开始了律动。男人弯下腰配合着。和《羞耻》中那一幕几乎一模一样的场景。十八岁的尤里安最最疯狂的幻想。这就是命中注定。就像某些行星轨迹的奇妙交汇。尤里安的动作越来越快，男人像是大海里被波涛击打的船只，两只手用尽全力，靠玻璃窗维持着身体的平衡。尤里安可以看见他形状优美修长的手上凸起的青筋。如果可以他真想吻过那只手的每一根手指，让它们都带上自己的标记。他甚至想让这个男人身上时刻带上自己的标记。这操蛋的生活，一切都可以见鬼了。只要有他。只要有迈克尔•法斯宾德。

最后法斯宾德就那样射了出来。点点白浊喷洒在他颤抖的脚下，迸溅到玻璃上。而他甚至都没有碰触过阴茎。尤里安随后也冲上了极顶。缓缓地，他退了出来。他扶住男人的腰，然后男人从他怀里滑下，瘫在地上。

（七）  
第二天早上尤里安醒来的时候法斯宾德已经不见了。屋子里一干二净，好像他从来没有出现过。尤里安叹气。生活似乎还要回到从前的样子。他慢吞吞地下床，想要让昨晚那场酣畅淋漓的性爱填补心里巨大的空虚，然而发现只是徒劳。

有人敲门。他匆匆抓起裤子穿好。是贝尼。

“法斯宾德先生说你昨晚喝醉了睡在他这里。”贝尼的眼神很犀利。尤里安总觉得贝尼其实什么都知道。不过他不想承认。于是他默默点了点头。

贝尼没说话，带着种难以形容的神情打量着他。

“快点收拾一下然后去吃饭吧。”贝尼最后只说了这么一句。尤里安应了句嗯便要关门。

“尤里安，无论如何我都在你这一边。你知道这一点吧。”贝尼叫住他。尤里安惊讶地看着他，终究没问什么，然后给了贝尼一个他能给出的最好的微笑。贝尼看起来还想说些什么，但他没有说，关上门离开了。

“谢谢你。”尤里安看向床头柜上的纸条。男人瘦长的字体，末尾是他的电话号码。法斯宾德没有告诉他的是，尤里安再一次让他发现了生命的可能。生命力。法斯宾德对自己说。

他们都是迷失的星辰，在世间独自行走，偶然相会，在不经意间，照亮了对方的方向。  
——END——


End file.
